User talk:SnuffBomb
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SnuffBomb page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 10:42, March 3, 2013 -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 21:22, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Disregard that last message I left you here. It was intended as a joke. And that WAS awful jerkish of me. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 10:53, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello, My name is Josh, and I as of many are fans of you and your writing. This will be written more of an email then a real 'message'. You have writen two 'masterpieces'. I believe that is the correct word to describe them. 'Laughing Jack' and 'The Origin of Laughing Jack'. They are my two favorite creepypastas. I've read them both and listened to Mr. Creepypasta read them. A little tid-bit about me, I'm a videogame developer. I'm not saying that I'm the best developer, I'd say I'm mediocre at it. I love your creepypastas and as you may know, The Slenderman was originally a creepypasta like yours. As you also may know, Parsec Productions developed two games about The Slenderman and they were both extreme successes. Now, I have a proposition for you. As I've said, I'm a videogame developer. I would like, more love, to make a game about Laughing Jack. I'm currently in the middle of making a game now, but it should be completed by February 1st. If you think that a game could be 'do-able', please send me an email at mastrjc@hotmail.com. That is my professional email. Please consider it. If you think that it can be done, I'd love to get together and have a meeting and maybe get a storyboard together, I already have ideas, but that can wait. Anyway, please consider my offer, and reply to my email if you would like a game made of your creepypasta or not. Thank you for you time and consideration. Sincerely, Josh C Green Fearies Hi, my name is Jaedyn, and I just watched your youtube videos "Creeps." I was wondering who Grossman is because the only one I knew of was Der Großmann, and the mask with the long pointed nose seemed familiar from somewhere but I couldn't think of where I'd read it. Then I remember... he's from your "Origin of Laughing Jack" CP story... and then I felt utterly stupid for not realizing it.... Also, in refference to "Creeps Episode 2," did they ever see any 'Green Fearies'? -J BladeRoomPanic (talk) 12:47, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Banned For violating our commenting policy with your frankly childish overreaction, you are now being banned for a day. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:39, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Your Comment About The Abridged Laughing Jack Origin Did you really get banned for that? The scariest monsters don't hide under your bed, they hide in plain sight and are standing right in front of you. (talk) 06:12, September 26, 2015 (UTC)